Nightmare with a Silver Lining
by bluberry-mist
Summary: Rated R for violence. Everything happens for a reason, but what if one person could stop a terrible deed. Can it happen or will no one believe in silly dreams. inukag sanmir sesshrin
1. Pain

I'm back! Whoopee!

Disclaimer: I do own Inuyasha. I have him locked in my closet downstairs. I bought him on e-bay just so I could pet his ears. Ok, yeah right. I don't own him or the other people in his show and you all know that. I do own this plot though I got the idea from a book called Blue is for Nightmare and its sequel White is for Magic. I highly recommend these books to … everyone though I warn you. It is not for the faint of heart and neither is this fic. You have been warned. And the song is "Pain" by Jimmy Eat World. I don't own that either.

AN ok, you can hit me for starting yet another fic when I have like, twenty in my head. Oh well. I like the idea. Please read the two books mentioned above and review my fic! That always makes my day better. Oh, you will notice that every chapter in this fiction will have a song in it. Yeah… get used to it. Oh and I did not write this from personal experience. I love my dad and he would never do that. Now that that is out of the way, please read and enjoy! Merry late Christmas/ other holidaysand happy new year.

* * *

Nightmare with a Silver Lining

Chapter 1

Pain

* * *

It doesn't hurt that much anymore, the pain I mean. It is almost welcoming in some sense. It is a release of all the wrongs I've done. It's a cleansing sensation now. The bruises help me stay on track, keep the right set of mind in the day so the beating gets gradually lesser at night. This is my punishment. This is my life.

I don't feel the way I've ever felt.

I know.

I'm gonna smile and not get worried.

I try but it shows.

Kagome Higurashi bit her lip to keep back the tremor that had started. The shadow of a figure hung in the stagnant air, as if soaking up the poetic and symbolic environment. It was an alien beauty. The moon with her gentle glance, smiled at the now weekly ritual. The pale silvery-blue light that echoed on the lack that was in Kagome's back yard. Ironic, it was the same color of the skin around her ankles and legs, around her arms and heart. It was over with, and done, at least done for the night.

Kagome gathered her books and silently crept up the stairs to her room where she closed the door with as little noise as possible. Then she set to her studies. The dull ache from the fresh wounds stung and she sighed in annoyance. "Go away," she whimpered to the pain as a salty tear slid down her face. The salt touched the wound and only caused more aggravation.

The raven haired girl got up from her warm bed and headed to her bathroom. The small green clock on the counter said 11:45 as she reached up to the mirror which doubled as a medicine cabinet. She pulled out a small bottle and clutched it uncertain in her hand. She unscrewed the cap and peered inside with the help of the dim kitchen light that was still on from earlier that night. Inside the small bottle there were probably 20 small reddish pills.

Anyone can make what I have built.

And better now

Anyone can find the same white pills.

It takes my pain away.

It was a pain relieving prescription for the arthritis that her grandfather had before he passed away. On the side it said that the average adult should take two pills. The pills had a high pain relieving effect, and her grandfather had often taken them before going around the house with chores. That in itself should have killed him but he said that the pills made it impossible to feel any pain. Now she held the refuge from her punishment. If two pills would take away the pain, the twenty would relieve her from this life.

Her father didn't hit her because he hated her. No, he couldn't. He was just upset. He had had a perfect life alone and just paid for child support because he wanted nothing to do with her mother. Then, her mother died from the heartbreak at the loss of her son and father. That left Kagome one place to go, to her loving father. Her father lived all the way in California. Kagome had to pack her bags and fly from her humble little house in Idaho to the busy, sunny state and live with her father in this miniature cookie-cutter home.

It's a lie. A kiss with opened eyes.

And she's not breathing back.

Anything but bother me.

(It takes my pain away)

Never mind these are horrid times.

Oh oh oh

I can't let it bother me.

No, it wasn't his fault nor was it hers. She just became an unsuspected burden. He had to keep her in line. This was not one of those relationships where he hated her and thought that physical damage could get rid of her in his mind, no. He just had no other way to teach her.

I never thought I'd walk away from you.

I did.

But it's a false sense of accomplishment.

Every time I quit

"I love my dad and he loves me. He just doesn't know how to show it." Kagome reassured herself and put the bottle back in its place, hidden behind her hairspray. "Love hurts anyway, so I can deal with the pain." And the girl crept back to her room with a sad grace that could have been mistaken for only a shadow of the past.

* * *

Five days later was the wonderful, awful day of the first of school._ For Kagome it was indeed the latter: awful, and_ in fact, she was not a people person, at all. Humanity sickened her for the most part and she hated being human, so she pretended that she wasn't. What other species goes through moral and mental strife with another being and yet they can stomach insulting and chastising that same person? They don't realize what they put people through: the pain and the torture.

Kagome brought her drawing notebook closer to her chest and let her hair fall around her face as a kind of curtain from the world. Her pale hand clutched the necklace that hung on a taunt string around her neck that she had tied that morning. It was a Celtic knot, the last gift her grandfather gave her. The bends and twists in the smooth silver metal somehow reminded her of his flawless understanding eyes. She could feel him there, beside her in the chaos of raging cattle that they call school. He would help her.

Anyone can see my every flaw.

It isn't hard.

Anyone can say they're above this all.

It takes my pain away.

Her eyes scanned the crowd for a friendly face. From what she could tell, no one would talk to her. She grew up on a farm and rarely saw people, much less talked to them. She went to school in Idaho, but all she did was have a small group of close friends and watch as the other faces rolled by. Some were out to accomplish something while others just followed the flow of people. Now it appears that the simple thought of just being a spectator was not going to work. Kagome was receiving stairs and cold looks of "You're-not-welcome-here." She sighed to herself and watched her feet make their way to the principal's office. There, maybe things would straighten out. Maybe…

It's a lie. A kiss with opened eyes.

And she's not breathing back.

Anything but bother me.

(It takes my pain away)

Never mind these are horrid times.

Oh oh oh

I can't let it bother me.

I can't let it bother me.

It takes my pain away.

The secretary at the office smiled her fake smile that clearly had "what's-your-problem-kid" written all over it. Her Wal-Mart glasses looked a bit buffeted, as did her frizzy brown hair, but her suit was pressed perfectly; almost to the point of it seeming to be made of metal. She cleared her throat in annoyance at Kagome's lack of conversation and looked expectantly. "Why are you here kid? You've got ten minutes before school. Don't you want to be socializing before we rip the last moments of summer from your face?" Her New Jersey accent was prominent and she frowned a bit.

Kagome snapped out of her daze. "Oh, I am a new student. They said that I needed to come here for my schedule."

The secretary looked at her blankly for a moment and then smiled that fake smile with realization. "Why didn't you say so, sweetheart? Just tell me your name and birth date and I will give you your classes. Last name first."

"Higurashi, Kagome. April 16."

The lady began to search through a large file cabinet and left the uncomfortable girl to her thoughts. Kagome rocked slightly on her heels as she waited and felt the soft crush of the fluffy carpet under her feet. It felt just like snow, only not freezing cold and white. It was warm and tan. "Almost like home." She muttered.

"Here ya go! Came all the way from Idaho? You got guts, kid. You are a sophomore, right?" the lady said as she handed a reddish paper to the black haired girl who only nodded. "If you need anything, just drop by!"

Kagome gave her one last glance with her olive eyes before being enveloped in the crowd of students.

It's a lie. A kiss with opened eyes.

And she's not breathing back.

Anything but bother me.

(It takes my pain away)

Never mind these are horrid times.

Oh oh oh

I can't let it bother me

And so… life goes on.

* * *

Oh, and yes, I used my birthday. I will expect gifts from all of my reviewers… just kidding! OMG, you should have seen your faces! Till next time, review please!

_Editor's Note:_ Well, she obviously did a wonderful job on this story, so you'll applaud her. You better, or I will be forced to track you down and beat you up. glare glare Ah... But where was I? Ah yes: I am the spelling editor, but I do check for some content mistakes because you don't have ten minuets, like a dance, before class... Though that would be interesting._ -Makila-sama-_


	2. Arms of an Angel

Ok! It's time for chapter two of a fic that keeps changing in my head as I go on. Hehehehehe. This is not a good thing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or his groupies. I did not steal a chunk of his hair in the middle of the night and made an elaborate shrine of him in the back of my closet. Nope. None of that stuff. Oh, and I don't own the song. It is called "Arms of an Angel" by Sarah McLachlan. It is a really pretty song so… if you get the chance, listen to it. The song does not really fit with the chapter until you read more… then it will make a bit more since. It still should be something a bit less bittersweet but whenever I tried a song, Makila pointed out innuendoes or Sango found things that would ruin the plot. I gave up and settled on this one. Deal with it.

On top of my troubles and breakdowns, I have to read a book for school that is absolutely awful. It is about WW1. I usually like graphic war books (don't ask), but this is stupid. They described (in too much detail) how a guy got his head shot off and yet it has not changed them at all. They are still fighting over good boots and tobacco. And then it spent like an entire chapter talking about these evil rats that are the bread and how they would trap them for entertainment during the night. I love a good story about the rats from hell (note sarcasm) but what does that have to do with WW1. Oh well, that description of the guy without a head still has me feeling sick… enjoy the story, and thank you for actually reading the author's note. Few do. And now, on to the fic.

Nightmare with a Silver Lining

Chapter 2

Arms of an Angel

Spend all your time waiting  
For that second chance  
For a break that would make it okay  
There's always one reason  
To feel not good enough  
And it's hard at the end of the day

"I am here for her, and nothing else. I don't need to make friends, just find her. Then I can leave this evil pit of hell."

Inuyasha got out of his green Toyota truck and slammed the door in his frustration. "Five thousand stupid kids in this school and I have to find one that I don't even know the name of." He let out a sigh and started for the huge building. His thoughts rambled on to what he knew, and what he needed to know.

I need some distraction  
Oh beautiful release  
Memory seeps from my veins  
Let me be empty  
And weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight

The hallways were clearing out from the approaching tardy bell but the crowd of slackers still lingered. He made his way through the halls with only a few glances from students at his silver hair and amber eyes. However, he did get lots of people touching his ears. They couldn't resist that. They had probably not seen many youkai because this was a prestigious school, and youkai were not allowed. He had only gotten in because of his human half but he had to promise not to try out for any sports. He would have too much of an advantage.

"Feh, it's not like I wanted to anyway." He muttered to himself as he found his way to the principal's office. A young girl standing near him looked in his direction when he started talking to himself and Inuyasha became annoyed. He leaned closer to the teen, who looked to be just a freshmen, and let out a ferocious growl. All traffic in the halls stopped and a death-like silence filled the hallway. Then the girl released a horrific scream and scurried down the hall with papers flying in every direction. The hanyou smirked to himself as he passed through the petrified bunch of students and reached the principal's office. There he met our loving secretary from New Jersey.

In the arms of an angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear

He walked into the plush room and noticed how the floor made soft crunches when you walked on it. It reminded him of his dream. It was the reason he was here. The lady snapped him out of his thoughts when she popped her frizz covered head up over the counter. "How can I help ya?" she chanted in an out of breath voice and attempted to fix her dishelved hair.

"I'm a new student. Name is Inuyasha Koi-ibito. I'm a junior and I just moved here."

"Birthday?" the lady asked in a bit of awe at his stature and hair color.

"September 26." He hissed in a slight afterthought.

You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort there

The woman opened the screeching file cabinet drawer and searched for the file. The silver-topped boy just stood while tapping his foot impatiently and then stopped when he heard grumbling. The grumbling did not come from the secretary… The hanyou looked down at his stomach… but realized that it wasn't that either. The sound came from something under the desk, or rather, someone. (Welcome to the comic relief scene.)

There was a man under the lady's desk who was mumbling something incoherent. The secretary turned around with the fruit of her search and found the teen looking at the man with a strange curiosity. She panicked.

"What are you looking at, young man?" she stammered with her cheeks flaming red. "There is no one under… I mean nothing under my desk, that I can assure you." She paused, then continued, "Oh please don't tell anyone. I will let you skip and get away with it. Anything, just don't tell about Harold!" she pleaded.

Inuyasha looked with mild amusement at the two and nodded his head in agreement. She handed him his schedule and sent him a large, grateful smile.

Homeroom was not that bad, but it would have helped if the teacher had actually come to school or at least have unlocked the door. The rest of the students were wandering around and causing a riot. It was too bad that it only lasted twenty minutes.

So tired of the straight line  
And everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
And the storm keeps on twisting  
You keep on building the lie  
That you make up for all that you lack

And he fell into the current of students and blended with the cattle. The only difference was that he knew that one of these cattle would not be lowing for long. He was against the flow as he fell into its smooth pattern.

It don't make no difference  
Escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh  
This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees

First period was a little better. What history teacher isn't complete without a twitching problem and an obsession for the color orange? That's what makes history fun!

Inuyasha lazily doodled on the edge of his paper that the teacher had passed out and was going over. It was the expectations and rules for the year. Too bad this boy had no intention to stay that long. He wasn't paying attention to what he was writing, but he recognized it. It was from the dream… the reason that he was here in the first place. His hands stared shaking when he saw the shaky sketch that his hands had written subconsciously. It was a swastika… a black sketchy swastika with an odd dot of blood in the middle. The very center of the symbol of power held a drop of ink. In his dream, it wasn't ink. It was a wine red. The color of blood.

In the arms of an angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear

The teacher turned to write something on the board and he suddenly felt the presence of a shadow. When he looked up, a girl with a video camera pressed to her eye was watching him. She immediately put it down when she saw him look up and smiled a worried smile. Her dark chocolate hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail and the hard expression showed that this girl had much to worry about. She looked a pale ashen gray and hurt was present in her eyes.

"Sorry," she whispered to the stranger and she turned back to the front of the room.

When the class was finally released, the girl, whom Inuyasha noticed the teacher had called Miss Shohatsu, swung her backpack over her shoulder and trudged slowly to the door.

Inuyasha tapped her on the head (height difference) before she reached her portal into the flowing river of students, and she turned her pained eyes to him.

"Hi, I am Inuyasha."

"Sango."

You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort there  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here

Extraterrestrial: hehehe… yes I am confident! I have my Inuyasha plushie to hug at night. Nothing can go wrong. I am trying to type more so the whole waiting thing.. aww screw waiting. I am too impatient. It's the way of the Aries so you should understand. Heheh!

Kagura Fuujinnomai: Wow.. the great Kagura loves me! WOOOOO… I guess I cheated because I know her in real life. Oh well. I miss you soo much too and this is not supposta be too much like me. Whatever you say. Thanks for reading!

Yusuke3: I will never tell. Mwuhahahahaha. And I won't kill you. You are too much fun to poke!

Lyn: ok .

Someone: I guess I did wander a bit, but I like it. Sorry. And I love that song too. sings in head

Skitzoid: yay! You are finally writing the second chapter of Unsung Heroes! Wooooo… I didn't mean to get rid of your editing. I don't know where it went. It is somewhere… oh well. Call ya later!

(No this is not a Sango/Inuyasha fic thank-you-very-much! They will only be friends. Review now.) Oh, and sorry for the random last names… hope the comic relief at least made you smile. Don't expect the next chapter till next weekend. I have too many things going on and with school starting back tomorrow…. I have enough problems to care about this thing. Oh, and please poke my editors. Madi is busy and Makila keeps bugging me over spelling. Tanks!

Editor's Note: Again with the minuets. Dolls, you must remember my friend's incorrect spelling of "minutes" in the last one. Well, find the sentence that has "minutes" in it in this one, and you'll find "minuets" just doesn't fit. Well, she did a very good job on this one, as you can tell… So… I'll shut up and be on my way. – Makila-sama


	3. Vitamin R

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Don't shoot… I mean sue. Also don't own song. Song is "Vitamin R" by Chevelle.

Nightmare with a Silver Lining

Chapter 3

Vitamin R

* * *

Some will learn many do  
Cover up or spread it out  
Turn around had enough  
Pick and choose or pass it on  
Buying in heading for  
Suffer now or suffer then  
It's bad enough I want the fear  
Need the fear cause he's alone

(And he has become)

* * *

Kagome went home with full hands and a full mind. Her hair clung to her skin as the sweat intermixed with the scent of her cheap perfume. It was her mother's. A single tear fell down her cheek as she hurried the rest of the way home. He father couldn't be there before her. He didn't like empty houses.

* * *

Well if they're making it (making it)  
Then they're pushing it (pushing it)  
And they're leading us along  
The hassle of (hassle of)  
All the screaming fits (screaming fits)  
That panic makes remorse

* * *

She clutched her sketchbook closer to her chest, and her legs twisted in pain. It was one thing to have to walk a half mile home but with forty pounds of books on your back, it was pure agony. The raven haired girl took another deep breath and sped up. Pain builds character, right? Her mind was tangled with complicated thoughts and she was drowning in them. This drowning, however, did not last forever as she tripped over a crack in the concrete and fell forward.

She dropped her sketchbook and attempted to move her arms as a counter balance but all she manadged to do was switch the direction of her fall and topple backwards. Her backpack kept her upper body from touching ground but her leg was less successful. It was captured under her in the fall and took the blunt of her weight. Kagome slowly pulled her leg from under her and examined it.

* * *

After all what's the point  
Course levitation is possible  
If you're a fly achieved and gone  
There's time for this and so much more  
It's typical create a world  
A special place of my design  
To never cope or never care  
Just use the key cause he's alone

(And he has become)  
He's alone  
(And he has become)

* * *

It wasn't broken but it was painful to put weight on. Even a little set it off to throbbing.

"Guess I won't be getting home on time," the distressed girl muttered to herself and agonizingly pulled herself off of the hot asphalt. She was right, she wouldn't make it on time.

* * *

Well if they're making it (making it)  
Then they're pushing it (pushing it)  
And they're leading us along  
The hassle of (hassle of)  
All the screaming fits (screaming fits)  
That panic makes remorse

* * *

Inuyasha collapsed on his overstuffed couch in exhaustion. His day had been uneventful and yet draining. He now, at least, had one friend to talk to and that would help this mission to be bearable. Sango, the girl in his history and math class, was a lot like him. She had moved to California the year before and had yet to make any friends. She was also different which gave her some advantages over him. She was from New York and was used to being alone in a crowd. She also actually had a real hobby. She developed homemade movies. That was why she had her video camera. She saw him and his horrified look when her drew the sketch and wanted to capture it in her mind.

He actually knew very little about his new friend. He didn't ask why she looked pained all the time or why every folder in her binder was orange.

She was one of those confusing girls. She was one of the ones that change her mind and got upset at some little thing because it reminded them of something that they will never tell you. Yeah, she kept to herself, but she did make conversation at lunch. And her eating manners were bearable so she must be a good person.

* * *

Over and over a slave became  
Over and over a slave became  
Over and over a slave became  
Over and over a slave

* * *

Inuyasha became entangled in his thoughts of his new friend and began to drift off into dream land. When he woke up, it was dark and the phone was ringing. He didn't bother to look at the caller I.D. He just picked it up.

"Hello?" he asked and was slightly surprised at the worry in his voice.

The only thing that answered him was sobbing. The person on the other end sounded desperate.

"Hello?" he asked again.

"You were right," the voice hoarsely whispered. "Help me…"

* * *

Well if they're making it (making it)  
Then they're pushing it (pushing it)  
And they're leading us along  
The hassle of (hassle of)  
All the screaming fits (screaming fits)  
That panic held before

* * *

The next thing he knew, he was running. He didn't know where but he had to help this person. Then he stopped. In front of him was a familiar and yet foreign scene. A person with wet black hair was curled into a fetal position and coughing up blood among other things. She whispered a chant to herself and her hand was clutching a piece of paper. She let go of that paper and it rolled to his feet. Inuyasha picked it up and straightened it out in his hand. It had many words but one thing stood out. There was a swastika in the middle and a drop of blood had landed in the middle.

The girl in front of him stopped shuddering and turned to him. A deep scratch was stretched across her pale face and her emerald eyes looked through him. "It is too late," she whispered before falling to the ground.

Inuyasha bolted upright on his couch and felt the cold sweat that covered him. It was still light outside.

"This is the reason why I am here," he muttered to no one in particular. He was alone. "I will not be too late."

* * *

Well if they're making it (making it)  
Then they're pushing it (pushing it)  
And they're leading us along  
Like a cancer caused (cancer caused)  
All the screaming fits (screaming fits)  
And their panic makes remorse

* * *

(And the plot thickens... I hope that wasn't too confusing or dark for you.)

(Oh! And special thanks to my editors who have been patient with me and my awful spelling. Thank you for not blowing my head off. Eye relly ned too wrk onn mie spwelling. Its sux.)

Skitzoid: wooo… thanks for finally editing. You need to read closer… there are lots of odd quirks that I give people… ok… that all

Yusuke3: thanks for the sarcasm…. I guess. I hurried, happy?

Kagura: I miss you soo much, especially the senile comments and odd rantings. And everyone has to be tall. The world ish too tall…

Lyn: say more and maybe I will... just kidding.

Editor's note: Skitzo: you seem to like the "a's" this time...and to all her faithful readers you can blame me for the late update because I was lazy and kept forgetting to send this on to the second editor of this wonderful fic. Please forgive me. (shameful self blurb: please read my fic: Unsung Heroes. I've revamped the first chapter and it's much better than it was.) I know Blu really loves it when you review her fic so please review. or I'll sic my two squirrels on you. O enjoy!


	4. Silent All These Years

Disclaimer: ok, by now you know the drill. I don't own the characters or the song. This song belongs to Tori Amos. If you have never heard of her then, shame on you!

Also, you may notice that my writing style has changed a bit. It is a little more detached. That is due to the stress that I am under right now. All the good things are happening to my friends while I sit and deal with my cheap life.

* * *

Nightmare with a Silver Lining

Chapter 3.14

Silent All These Years

* * *

Morning calls for the happy song of birds, cute, barking dogs, and dark purple bruises. Well, actually, blue and purple. Kagome buried her head deeper into her soft red pillow and tried to absorb the last bit of sleep. Then she reached out to let her clumsy fingers switch off the alarm. Then, she shifted her weight and let her pale, cold feet touch the fuzzy, gray carpet. She reached her hands above her head and released a yawn and looked down. Her black gown slipped up a bit and revealed the dark splotches on her upper legs and ankles. Also, small scabs of formerly bleeding cuts ran along her upper left arm and shoulder. They were not bad; not one was longer than three inches.

* * *

Excuse me but can I be you for a while

My dog won't bite if you sit real still

I got the Anti-Christ in the kitchen yellin' at me again

Yeah I can hear that

* * *

She slowly padded down the hallway to her blue bathroom with a quiet beach scene. Her shower curtain sported soft, warm, yellow sand. This was such a contrast to the water that beat the floor of the tub from the shower head above. It was cold as ice. Hot water burns on fresh cuts. Rose and jasmine, citrus and cucumber melon, all the gel, soap, shampoo and conditioner that had been given through the ages via birthdays and Christmas thrived in the cold, clear water.

* * *

Been saved again by the garbage truck

I got something to say you know but nothing comes

Yes I know what you think of me you never shut up

Yeah I can hear that

* * *

A soft blue t-shirt and plain jeans are the best thing to blend into a crowd and not be noticed. School was not so bad but the people in it were like predators waiting for someone to stand out. Blending in is a defense mechanism (sorry, I just re-watched Spiderman 1. heh).

* * *

But what if I'm a mermaid

In these jeans of his with her name still on it

Hey but I don't care

Cause sometimes I said sometimes I hear my voice and it's been

here

silent all these years

* * *

Cover up is a wonderful thing. It is like a mask that hides the worst of blackness from bruises and makes one look normal. Even though there is no normal. Normality is based on statistics so it is really just characteristics that the majority have in common.

Kagome glared at her refection. It wasn't her looking back, but it would have to do. She grabbed her lip gloss and headed silently down the plush stairs. She stopped about half way down. Her father was there as usual. He had the paper up in his face and a hot plate of eggs and bacon in front of him. The lingering smell of cigarette smoke intertwined with the aroma of salty bacon that made her sick. She slipped down into the battle field and attempted to stay out of the older man's eye sight. I would love to tell you that he didn't see her, but then I would be a liar and a bad narrator.

* * *

So you found a girl who thinks really

deep thoughts

What's so amazing about really deep thoughts

Boy you best pray that I bleed real soon

How's that thought for you

* * *

"Where are you going? The bus won't be here for another forty five minutes." (Blu: There, did I spell it right now? Skitzo: YES! )

"I was going to skip breakfast and take a nice jog," she said the sheepish lie. "I can buy something at school." She actually held no hunger and the nauseating smell was making her sick.

The man let the top of the newspaper fall and his olive green eyes glanced at her. Indifference. He didn't care. Then he pulled the paper taut and it covered his eyes from her.

"Don't bother buying anything. You don't need it."

Her jaw dropped. Then she turned around and grabbed her black backpack and slung it over her shoulder. Kagome was barely aware of her feet moving. The doorknob was not really there and the world outside felt cold. Even though the blaring TV next door said it would be around 80°.

* * *

My scream got lost in a paper cup

You think there's a heaven where some screams have gone

I got 25 bucks and a cracker do you think it's enough

To get us there

* * *

"So this is what it is like. The felling is overwhelming and strangely comforting. The feeling of being numb. It is kind of nice to forget all of the pain. Just let it go. No pain, confusion, sorrow, happiness; ok, so it is not the best thing in the world, but hey. It is better than crying myself to sleep at night." Kagome put down her pen. The time between classes was over and the teacher had entered the room. There is no more time to write.

* * *

But what if I'm a mermaid

In these jeans of his with her name still on it

Hey but I don't care

Cause sometimes

I said sometimes

I hear my voice and it's been

here

silent all these..

* * *

Drama class was no where near fun. It involved interacting with people who have you on their hit list. That or you must talk to strangers who look at you funny. The teacher was no better. She tried to help the shier students to open up. She wanted a miracle.

Kagome paused her thoughts and looks around. There was at least one chair distance between her and the next person. Everyone else in the class has found their cliques and was happily chatting about things that didn't matter. Suddenly a feeling broke through her numb wall. Loneliness. Kagome closed her eyes to try to stop the sting and lowered her head. What a great way to begin the day.

Even better, the teacher said she was sick and asked the students to get to know their neighbors while she went to her office, rubbing her temples.

* * *

Years go by will I still be waiting

For somebody else to understand

Years go by if I'm stripped of my beauty

And the orange clouds raining in my head

Years go by will I choke on my

tears

Till finally there is nothing left

One more casualty

You know we're too

easy

easy

easy

* * *

A shadow loomed over her. Kagome slowly lifted her head. A boy with a cute, boyish face looked at her with a smile. His height towered over her and gave the impression of a friendly giant who looks at his little woodland creature.

"Is this seat taken?" He asked politely in his smooth, charming voice. It was more as a way to make the girl talk than to ask for a seat. She returns the gesture with a cold glare.

"I don't need people, and I don't need pity," she replied coolly but inside, she wondered if maybe she had attracted the interest of her tormenters. Maybe she misunderstood them.

* * *

Well I love the way we communicate

Your eyes focus on my funny lip shape

Let's hear what you think of me now

but baby don't look up

The sky is

falling

Your mother shows up in a nasty dress

It's your turn now to stand where I stand

Everybody lookin' at you

here take hold of my hand

Yeah I can hear them

* * *

The boy lost his smile, but quickly gained it again, "This is the only seat left. May I sit here and keep my head on my shoulders?"

'There go any thoughts of being real.'

The pale girl looked around. Indeed, the giant was correct. The only seats without cheery, happy idiots in it were right beside her. She turned back to the stranger and nodded her head in silent approval.

He sat down next to her and yet, his height still lingered like a bad taste. After moments of awkward silence, the boy lifted a finger and gently poked the brooding girl.

"What do you want now?"

"I haven't any friends in this class and I figured that you needed some conversation also," he paused, "and maybe some sun, you look deathly pale."

Anger flared. Kagome's eyes changed a deep olive green, and she focused her anger on her new neighbor. The boy only laughed.

"I don't know what you find so funny when you have just found yourself an enemy!"

"Well if I were you, I'd be thanking me."

"And why would I do that?"

"I made you have an emotion. Congratulations."

* * *

But what if I'm a mermaid

In these jeans of his with her name still on it

Hey but I don't care

Cause sometimes

I said sometimes I hear my voice

I hear my voice

I hear my voice

And it's been

here

silent all these years

* * *

Kagome snapped her head away and would have just ignored the world for the rest of the day, but something caught her attention. It actually caught more than that. She locked eyes with amber.

* * *

I've been here

silent all these years

Silent all these

Silent all these

Years

* * *

Who is it? ok, i know you all know. forget a cliff hanger here... but i do have a nice suprise... inu is not in the next chapter! I seriously cut him out... odd? naw... i just needed fluff.. so we have Rin.

* * *

Kagura: your welcome for he inspiration… I guess. I didn't really do anything but whatever. Glad you liked the story… even if I can be mean with cliff hangers. You guys don't even know the real plot yet so this will be fun, and the cliffies will get worse… Mwuhahahaha.

Lyn: I will, but I am putting off my science project right now to type chapter 4. Hope you like it.

* * *

Editor's note(skitzoid) Well, you actually spelled "minutes" right, but I can tell you RP a lot. You keep switching up the time your in, from present to past. I'm keeping it to past tense. I think your story is better with past tense. The only other thing I really saw was minimal spelling errors and that stupid thing computers do from time to time with the substitution for commas, and single and double quotes. You're right the writing is somewhat choppy, but its flowing with your thoughts.

Yes! Finally spelling 'minutes' correctly! I'm so proud! hugs Anyways... Yeah, not too many mistakes in this one, dolls. So here have fun drink it up. Er... not drink... not drink... Read it though... _-Makila-sama-_

* * *

Happy calculator naming day people! and remember... be kind, please rewind.. er... review. yeah. whatever. -blu


	5. Reasons Why

Welcome to another episode of Disclaim the Fanfic. I do not own Inuyasha or company, nor do I own the song used between words. This particular song is called Reasons Why by Nickel Creek. Bow to me.

This is a bit of a lighter chapter to help you swallow this dark fic; don't worry.. I won't be evil and destroy the world when someone lands on a misplaced button; I will just make this a bit deep and dark. It strangely makes me feel better, so read and enjoy and REVIEW PLEASE!

* * *

Nightmare with a Silver Lining

Chapter 4

Reasons Why

* * *

"Where am I?" Kagome thought as she rubbed her eyes. The room looked familiar, but it was not her room. The she remembered. She wasn't home, at least, not really.

"For a second there I thought I was back in Idaho."

Where am I today? I wish that I knew  
'Cause looking around there's no sign of you  
I don't remember one jump or one leap  
Just quiet steps away from your lead

Weekends are wonderful things. It is a time to: meet with friends, play pranks, party, and at the last moment, finish any school projects that are due the first day back. That sick person that came up the idea of tests on Mondays must be dead now, because they must have died of shame to create such a burden on the backs of poor unsuspecting teens.

* * *

I'm holding my heart out but clutching it too  
Feeling this sort of a love that we once knew  
I'm calling this home when it's not even close  
Playing the role with nerves left exposed

* * *

Kagome's eyes fell from their deep blue shine to a dull gray. "I am here, not home. This place can never be home. Home is where your friends are maybe a few blocks away. It's where your family goes out to a movie together and then laughs and talks about what is going on for the week."

Her smile fell further when she saw the flicker of her mother's image in her own. It faded too fast. It was never really there.

* * *

And standing on a darkened stage  
Stumbling through the lines  
Others have excuses  
But I have my reasons why

* * *

A young girl sighed as she put on a fake smile and asked the little old couple for their order. Then she offered her suggestions and wrote it down with a little green pen. It was a very small pen that she just grabbed without looking, and it had a distracting glob of orange feathers shooting out of the top; someone had fun with the feathers.

"If you need anything else, just ask for Rin," she said with her mechanical smile and turned to prepare the orders. Just two chocolate milkshakes, they didn't order anything special or complicated. For that, she was grateful. Other people all morning have had their little fits about the smallest detail; one lady even got mad that she didn't have a lemon on the side of her water. People are so temperamental.

* * *

We get distracted by the dreams of our own  
But nobody's happy while feeling alone  
And knowing how hard it hurts when we fall  
We lean another ladder against the wrong wall

* * *

Rin stuck her paper on the rack as she grabbed the burger that the person at table three had ordered. "Rin, just think of that new laptop," she muttered as the man inspected his burger before taking a timid bite. She shrugged it off. 'There are too many weirdoes in this town.' Of course, she was rather used to it. In Florida, the tourists could be really weird. "There was that one guy that believed that aliens had landed in his neighbor's house. That was actually pretty funny." She said quietly to herself but stopped when she saw the stares that she was receiving.

As Rin finished adding the cherries to the tops of the elderly couple's milkshakes, a young boy with silvery-blond hair wandered into the diner and sat in the corner. Rin delivered the milkshakes and wandered to his little secluded corner.

"Can I get you something?" Rin asked with interest on her face. Not many people her age came here. She never questioned why, but this boy struck her as the brave one that walks into an older people joint and saves this poor damsel from boredom. 'Gosh, I need to stop role-playing in my head,' Rin silently thought and continued to study this strange boy.

"Just a strawberry smoothie," he said after hesitating, "and can I get a coffee for my...friend who is meeting me here?"

"Sure hon, how does he like his coffee?" Rin asked and laughed at herself. 'Well, no taking it back now,' She commented in her thoughts. Sad thing is, I've done that -M-sama

"Black."

* * *

And climb high to the highest rung  
To shake fists at the sky  
While others have excuses  
I have my reasons why

* * *

Not too long after, another boy walked in and sat next to the one in the corner. Well, Rin would have called him a man. He was obviously older and stood with a sort of powerful, manly grace (A/N: grace is manly? Man...I need to stop drinking Sprite. I think it's spiked or something. Manly grace...snickers).

Rin walked over with the smoothie in one hand and the coffee in the other. It was bound to happen. Rin tripped on an invisible foot and found herself falling forward. She didn't feel the ground hit. In fact, all she felt was a strong hand on her arm which was attached to her hand which was holding the hot black coffee.

"You should be more careful, this is hot," the man who saved her spoke in his deep, bass voice.

Rin could only look at the floor in her embarrassment of being caught in a clumsy moment. He cheeks heated and she whispered, "Um, thanks."

The man reached down and lifted her name tag so he could read it while she continued to look at the floor, being completely supported by his hand on her arm. She squirmed under his scrutiny of her nametag. He didn't seem to notice.

"Well, Rin, you can go on and bring us our check. We cannot stay long," he said in his cool voice.

"Alright, sir." She looked quickly for an escape and nearly fell again before catching herself moving too fast.

"Just call me Sesshomaru."

* * *

With so much deception it's hard not to wander away  
It's hard not to wander away, it's hard not to wander away.

* * *

(sorry that this chapter was short but, It was mainly a light thing to introduce 2 new characters... btw... here is a little thing to clear things up

Seniors: Sesshomaru

Juniors: Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku

Sophomores: Kagome, Rin

Freshmen: none yet .

Ok... Please review and tell me your thoughts.

Oh, and I just got good news, My cousins in Japan are touring the US! Dan (my cousin) and his Japanese wife Kaoru! They are soo cute!)

Editors' Note:

(M-sama) You know. There weren't too many changes necessary as far as spelling and grammar went. However, what I had a problem with was the thing where you type in an apostrophe or something and it sends as 3 weird symbols show up instead.

(Skitzo-chan) Gee, M-chan, you must be slacking some. I caught a lot of spelling errors, not so many grammatical errors, though. And, Blu-chan, when typing thoughts, please put single quotes instead of double quotes, it gets confusing to the reader when thoughts are in double quotes, and not spoken aloud. Also, that little blurb about your sprite was slightly confusing, but that's just me. So yeah. All of you, please take the time to review this fic, she's been working so hard on it, and it only takes maybe two minutes to type up a review.

Blu: Its odd, but I am gonna type here. Erm.. I guess I should warn you guys of a few things. 1) this is seriously not a cheerful fanfiction. I'm not kidding. I have the climax half way typed up, its long and not pretty. In fact, I kind of scared myself… 2) I am posting this chapter early for a reason. I will be so busy next weekend. I have GA Allstate chorus auditions so I really should pick up my music.. heh, and madi is coming so chances are, we will bug each other to death and have no time for silly typing. So sorry. Until I get on the computer again… feel free to send mail or reviews or flames even. It is nice to know I have an audience, even if they hate me. I have so much homework that I have been putting off all day so I guess I better post this. Until next time, bai!


	6. Boulevard of Broken Dreams

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Not even my own heart. This song belongs to Greenday and the characters belong to Rimiko Takahasi. This is strictly for entertainment and I am making no profit off of using other people's work and such, yada yada yada. Why are you reading this story anyways?

* * *

Nightmare with a Silver Lining

Chapter 5

Boulevard of Broken Dreams

* * *

I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone

* * *

Silence was echoing; sweet silence that betrays without words. Inuyasha gripped the letter opened that had stayed on his desk gathering dust since he moved in. He raised it to a considerable height above the table and dropped it simply to hear the clang of a noise. Then he shot a glare at the older male that entered beside him.

"Little brother, you are pathetic," Sesshomaru stated calmly and smirked at the lack of movement from Inuyasha. "You travel across the county to find this girl and the only thing you manage to do is look at her and run."

"At least I found her."

"Did you figure out her name?"

"No," came the muttered answer.

A cold laugh came from the taller male. "So let me get this strait. You have to warn this girl of her death because of a stupid dream and you don't even know her name?"

"Shut up."

* * *

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

* * *

Sango sighed and continued twisting a strand of her hair around her finger. Then she clicked the play button and watched the footage again. The sound was turned off so she could hear the tell tale sound of a car door. Her brother was late and she was looking forward to capturing his smooth entrance into the house. He was always such a quiet thing but she could never catch him on camera.

'Rewind, fast forward. I need to cut that.' The girl thought to herself as her chocolate brown eyes watched the images flash across her small camcorder screen. Editing was never as much fun as shooting the actual thing.

Then, Sango's finger clicked the pause button on impulse. The frozen frame on the screen held an irritated, silver haired boy.

"Who is he anyway…. I think he said his name was Inuyasha…." She said to the shadows on the wall. Naturally, they did not answer, but the soft clunk of a car door came seconds later.

Sango hurried down the stairs and leapt into a nice tackle-hug. Her target was a small boy that shared her same dark brown hair and honey-brown eyes.

* * *

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah

* * *

Kagome sighed as she put her pencil down again. She took a quick glance at the clock and felt fear and worries overtake her. It was 7:00 already and the house remained silent. Silence… the chilling lack of noise drifted like a fog that unyieldingly clung to the window shield of a car before an imminent accident. Danger.

It was well known that Mr. Higurashi was never on time. He was usually only five minets late, or perhaps fifteen if there was a problem, but an hour and a half was a bit long. Something was very wrong.

* * *

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone

* * *

School the next day was interesting for the youths so say the least. It had been stated that the youth of the United States spent too much time playing video games and were on the way to being fat. This means that the great high schools desided to chip in and have a wonderful fitness day. It was gym class all day. Joy.

* * *

Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

* * *

Kagome first signed up to walk the track. It didn't really matter to her anyways. She had no friends, and her leg was still hurting from when she had fallen walking home. So she put on some comfortable but long gym clothes and began the slow walk around the track. The heat was beginning to get to her but she had to make sure that no one saw the bruises and cuts on her. They might ask questions and then she would be annoyed all day.

* * *

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

* * *

Miroku slowed down, panting and sweating like mad, and gave up trying to race Koga. Koga was the head of the track team at school, and they had made a nice bet that the best time around the track could ask the popular and beautiful Yuki to the homecoming dance. The dance wasn't until October, but of course they had been fighting over her since last year's homecoming.

Miroku glanced over at the said coveted girl. Yuki was sitting with her friend Kagura on the bench. She was too good for gym, and no coach could look her in the face and tell her what to do. No coach could look her in the face period as the rest of her was must too tempting. The poor tired out boy sighed in defeat as Koga finished his physical laps and ran toward the lap of the beauty.

"Just like a dog, how pitiful."

Miroku turned to follow the voice.

"Ah, my I did not know my friend from drama class would walk in the sun. Such a surprise to see you… " He said as she slowed down more to fit the sultry pace of Kagome. She looked non too pleased at the fact that he heard her comment and attempted to turn it into conversation.

"I'm sorry, I was taught not to talk to fools."

By this time, a certain head of the track team was running over to rub in his victory. Then, the most unusual thing happened. Koga's face changed the second he locked eyes with the girl walking next to his rival.

* * *

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

* * *

Koga slowed down and ignored the icy glare shot to him from both of the members of the small company which he joined. He then reached out his hand to clap the smaller hand of the female to his right.

"What is your name, girl?"

"My name is a certain word of identification chosen by my mother just so you will never let the word roll off of your tongue." Was his reply, though it was not alone. An irritated smile accompanied it. Such a pity that such smiles are lost on the dense.

Miroku chose that time to interrupt the awe-stricken youth and his pestered victim. "Oh sorry, Koga, my deepest apologies to you. This beauty is my girlfriend, Kagome. I would appreciate it if you please let go of her hand, and take your leave as we were discussing what she would be wearing to dinner tonight at my house."

This simple phrase was met by two confused glares.

* * *

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I walk alone  
I walk a...

* * *

Koga was the first to recover. "I'm sorry, Kagome. I will leave you two. Before I go, do know that if this guy ever hurts you, call me. I'll do anything for a hot girl."

Kagome noticeably cringed at the comment but bit back her harsh words. "Oh, he won't hurt me. You don't have to worry."

And Koga left the two hatebirds to go brood over his speedy loss. All thoughts of Yuki had fled by now, even if she had accepted his request.

Kagome immediately turned to her new-found boyfriend. "what do you think you are doing?" she calmly screams.

"I saved you from his annoying flirting with you, didn't I? You should be thanking me."

"Thanking you! I should be slaughtering you!"

"Now, now now, don't be so violent. Dinner is at 7. Don't be late."

"I'm not coming."

"Of course you are. And you will wear emerald… or any shade of green. It would bring out your eyes."

"I can't come. I have to be home."

And then Miroku sensed the uncomfortable stillness around the girl. He hadn't noticed that they had stopped walking, or that she had kind of slumped to have a smaller appearance. It was almost like she was trying to disappear right then and there.

* * *

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a...

* * *

Miroku sighed. "Alright, I'll just see you in class tomorrow."

"Oh joy," was the sarcastic reply.

A smirk crossed the black haired man's face. "Why, thank you sweetie. I can't wait till then. Love you!" and he made a nice big scene of giving her a big wet kiss.

…The sharp sound of the slap even scared the birds out of their comfortable burrows.

* * *

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone...


End file.
